


How to become the best mutant you can possibly be

by mander3_swish



Series: I’m Here to Recruit You [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, X-men First Class(ish)/Queer as Folk Crossover. Training, learning about their powers. We last saw these 2 dapper duos at Babylon ...let’s see where we find them next, shall we?</p><p>The REAL title is: How to become the best <s>homosexual</s> mutant you can possibly be</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to become the best mutant you can possibly be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "firstclass100" Challenge 18: crossover  
> 3 Drabbles

1.  
“Bobby NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” cried Brian, but it was too late: he’d been frozen solid.

“What the hell’d you do that for, Bobby?!” an outraged Justin confronted the ice wielding mutant.

“I’m sorry! I just needed him to stop! I haven’t been able to think straight since Professor X brought you two here.”

“Whatever. Would you kindly leave. Now.”

Alone with Brian in the study, Justin proceeded to perform a very hot blow-job in order to thaw his ice cold body.

With water dripping all over him, Justin sighed in relief when Brian’s fingers combed through his hair, encouraging him to finish. 

2.  
“Everything alright in here?” an out of breath Charles asked, entering the study. Then he noticed the scene in front of him; “Oh! Sorry to interrupt!” he stated awkwardly, announcing his presence, while concurrently thinking how _groovy_ witnessing such intense passion in person was. “I heard all the shouting and was worried.... I’ll...uh...leave you to it, then.” 

He slowly backed out of the room, right into Erik. “What’s all the ruckus?” 

“Nothing!” Charles replied, the color rising in his cheeks. 

Craning his neck to peer into the room, Erik could tell it was definitely NOT nothing.

3.  
“Come on!” Charles whispered, pulling at Erik’s sweater, trying to urge him away. “Don’t be a nosy prat... they’re bound to catch us ogling.”

_So let them._

Charles gasped at the visuals accompanying Erik’s thought. From the looks of it, Erik had thought a lot about what appeared to be a mass of naked writhing bodies, including his own pressed against Erik’s with Brian and Justin thrown in the mix.

Distracted by the thoughts, Erik was able to push Charles into the study, thus letting their new house guests know they had an audience that wanted to play.

****  
 _Just the end, for now._


End file.
